


China Town

by Patatarte



Series: The Cow Crew [21]
Category: cowchop, fakechop - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Festival, cash and pandas !





	China Town

“Alright, I found us a nice affair for the weekend” Brett claps his hands, moderately excited about the plan.

The rest of the crew is eating, it’s lunch and it’s sacred. Nobody is supposed to talk about the Cow Crew activities on lunch !

“But, I had something planned this weekend” James complains already, picking on his food now. He always has something planned but never tells anybody about it, might just even be an excuse.

“Dude, I thought we were partying this weekend ? Everyone’s coming ?” Aleks looks up his chicken nuggets, confused.

Before someone else can talk, Brett claps his hand harder to get full attention.

“Well first of all,” he starts, voice a little higher than expected “You complained about money not coming in enough, that we needed a new big thing to do and second of all it was only available this weekend, you have all the time in your hands. So shut the fuck up one second and be grateful I even found something for your lazy asses.”

A moment passes where nobody looks at Brett but where the man is scrutinizing everyone, waiting for another complaint to shut down. The only voice that finaly says something barely audible is Asher.

“Rude”

Trevor laughs at that but stops when his eyes meet Brett’s. The leader is smiling, but that smiles means “I will take a gun out and shoot you all, bunch of ungrateful little…”. But really, deep down Brett thinks he kind of deserves it, he accepted this crew after all.

“It’s in Chinatown, there’s some illegals undeground Mahjong sessions with a lot of…” he rubs his forefinger against his thumb, meaning big money. “I know for sure that there will be two briefcases full of sweet cash.”

He makes a sign to Anna who takes her bowl in one hand and a blue print plan in the other. She puts the plan flat on a table and secures it with her bowl, finishing her meal, not really interested in it since she already knows most of it.

“Anna and I worked on this, because we are the only ones that work on the Crew actively.”

An accusing look is directed at James and Aleks who huff in complain right away. They might love bickering together, but they are in unison when it’s about defending their bullshit.

“Dude, they took off my plaster two days ago ! And I still went robbing with Trevor and James last week ! Both plastered !” Aleks is complaining with an annoying voice but he still smirks in the end, remembering the disaster it was.

“No, that’s just something you decided to do after smoking bong and Joe and Anna had to take you back here. I meant planning things ! Helping our allies is also good for our image.”

“We have an image ?” Now James is being a little shit.

The others are smiling because it’s always fun when Aleks and James decide to pick on Brett, even if the big man is always right in the end.

“Anyways.” Brett’s deadpan.

He takes out the Minions lego toys James bought some times ago for some unholy reasons, and put them on the blueprint. Each minion has a special lego feature that is supposed to describe each of them. They all despite these toys (even James), but it’s quite useful.

Brett’s minion has a shake in his hand “Protein” said James, Anna’s one has an Indiana Jones whip, Aleks’ a knife, Asher’s a computer, Joe’s a bone, Trevor’s a turd “Haha, real funny, James”, Jakob’s a pineapple “It doesn’t make any sense, but okay” and James has a golden cup. (They also have one for Lindsey who holds a med kit).

“Anna, Aleks and I will go to a table. I’m a player, Anna will be next to me as a girlfriend or whatever, Aleks will be some sort of Russian body guard. He’ll be allowed to have a gun and an earpiece visible.”  
“Opa !” says the man, joyfuly while he made a flop at having anybody else smile to his “joke”.

“The restaurant has two exits,” Brett continues, undisturbed, “One on the front and one in the back, to the kitchen. We, as player, enter from the back. But…That night will be a big night in Chinatown, a festival like. So people in disguise and shit will be common. That’s why I need two people to hold position at the exits in disguise.”

The five remaining look at each others, Joe is pretty sure he’ll be a mascot, he always is. Trevor is usualy a close second and he already feels down.

“James and Asher, you’ll be in disguise,” Brett decides.

Trevor giggles, he’s glad to not be stuck in a hot disguise for once and he high five Joe who is confused at the moment. Jakob snickers and wonders what the disguise might be, and Aleks makes the most snakey laugh he can because of the face of the two victims. While Asher accepted the sentence, James is outraged, he’s ready to complain but Brett cuts him off.

“It’s because you two played smart ass earlier, you played yourselves. Quit bitching.”

James is pouting now, he loves when the idea comes from him, not being forced into something. He guesses he deserves it in a way.

“What about us ?” Trevor asks, about Jakob, Joe and him while still giggling.

“Joe, you are our driver. And you two…I reserved you a table in the restaurant. Things can go wrong so I need your support there.”

“What, like a date night ? Just two dudes in a restaurant during a festival ?” Trevor isn’t really happy about that.

“What, you never ate a meal with a friend ? I ate there with Lindsey, it’s decent. And I’ll give you the money, if it’s the main problem.”

“And what do we eat ?” James says, because it’s most likely at diner time and these two will have a free meal ? Excuse me ?

“I’ll order food after, for here.”

Not really what James wanted to hear but he’ll go with it. Brett claps again, that habit will die with him. He decides that the meeting is done for the day, so they finish their meal and continue their day job.

-

The day after, Brett continues to detail the plan, about how Anna is the one that will steal the briefcases while he and Aleks have to play the game and be ready to shoot. They even go in China Town to eat and talk as duos, blending in and taking notes of hidding points and small alleys.

Aleks even buys the disguises with Brett, while James buys some confetti cannons by himself because he wants to and nobody can say no. Anna finds clothes that are not too revelating, because she will strangle anybody if she has to wear that kind of stuff and pretend, so she just stops on a nice black pant and a sweet black top as well. Something right to fight without trouble and good to hide blood. 

Brett hesitates with a suit but agrees on casual clothes for the same reasons.

On saturday night, they are ready.

They rejoin in the warehouse after a long afternoon of leasure, and Aleks swears he did not drink on the beach. Nobody believes him since the man is awfully friendly and smiley, but they’ll go with it. He’s even wearing what he wanted to take for the party for some reasons, not really good clothes for a body guard but…

Nobody gives him a hard time since every eye is on the disguises he bought. James is already annoyed but Asher finds them cute. Panda onesies, a black and white and a red and black, cute and fluffy. As soon as James is in his, he complains that it’s too hot ! But the day James doesn’t have something to say is the day he’s sick, so everything is good.

They go in two cars, Joe is supposed to take back Brett, Anna and Aleks, the others will be in another car, on their own.

First, Asher walks down the streets, he looks at the lights and people. It makes him smile because it’s really a nice time, even if he looks ridiculous in his panda onesie. Like, everyone has normal clothes except him, so every eye is on him ! At least it makes some kids happy so he plays the game.

James isn’t that lucky, he would love some kids to enlight the moment, but no, he’s in the back alley with all the kitchen workers smoking and looking at their phone. Some even laugh at him and talk in a language he doesn’t understand. He hates that night already, walking around the door and trying not to be obvious in a fucking panda onesie !

Brett, Anna and Aleks walk past him, they also give him the shame treatment, saying his date must have dumped him, that he looked like a loser. Of course it’s for the sake of immersion, but James is still miserable.

The trio walks in, Brett showing an invitation. The kitchen is busy and they have to avoid bumping into people while they take the stairs to the basement. The place is half full already, alcohol on every table and so much money. Brett knows the briefcases are upstairs, but there’s a big amount here already.

He sits at a table and starts playing. Anna and Aleks stand to his sides, professional, for the most part. Aleks is still a bit drunk but tries to keep it inside, and Brett smiles, feeling like it will be a problem soon. Right now it looks like Anna is the body guard and Aleks his Brett’s sweet boy, not that it’s a problem but it’s not what they planned !

During that time, Jakob and Trevor walks in the restaurant. They stopped for some games before but a little call from Asher told them to hurry. Jakob is glad he insisted on the mics and earpieces because really, how can you know who is doing what without them ? Everyone but Brett has one, so they are a bit less alone.

After Brett won a turn and lost another one, he turns to Anna and nods, giving her the signal. He’s so glad Anna is professional because Aleks is loosing it, which is weird since he’s supposed to sober up for christs sake ! Like, he’s hearing James in his earpiece singing miserably a song and he’s humming it there, in the room with big names playing money !

Sometimes he even leans toward Brett and sings into his hear to annoy him, and it’s obvious that he’s not sober and people are looking at them. And really, it looks bad. Brett is smiling and laughing quietly, he hopes Anna will quickly get the cash so they can get out of here.

Anna is asking to go to the bathroom, looking candid, defenseless. Nobody there is mean to a lady so they say it’s upstairs, to ask the bodyguard in the hallway. Only one bodyguard ? Piece of cake. She walks there, smiles to the big guy and he lets her walk to the bathroom next door.

There’s nobody, that area is quiet. She quickly ties her hair and takes off her belt before kicking the bathroom trash, waiting for the bodyguard to come. And indeed he comes, but he truly doesn’t expect the lady to strangle him. In her early Cow Crew days, she might have felt pity and not kill the man, but it turned against them once, so she is not doing the same mistake. How tables have turned for her, but that’s her job and she’s doing it like a boss.

She uses the same trash to break the tiny window of the bathroom and calls for James. The man in the panda onesie comes toward the noise, fully aware that it’s Anna.

“What are you doing ?” he asks to her, on his tip-toes to see her inside

“Quick, take something and break the window to your right, I’ll see you there.”

He agrees and looks around while some workers watch him without moving. Most places here are honest and they are kind of glad someone is messing with that illegal business. One man points a wooden dragon sculpture to James and he doesn’t even ask before carrying it and throwing it into the window Anna asked him to. It’s way more noisy than the tiny bathroom window so they hurry.

Anna takes the briefcases and gives them to James, telling him to shoot inside randomly and run away while she’s running downstairs, screaming that a guy came in to put everyone in a panic mode.

And panic mode it goes !

Lots of bodyguards are talking into mics to other people and everyone is tense and trying to run away. In that chaos, Anna goes in Brett’s arms, playing a distressed girl while she tells Jakob and Trevor to walk outside and wait, just in case. They quickly find their way out, pushing a bit some people, but Brett’s muscles are better than most people there and they are lucky because police is coming in right after they are outside.

“Where’s the money ?” worries Brett, because Anna is supposed to have it, really.

“I gave the briefcases to James, he’s gone somewhere and the mic can’t reach.”

Aleks tells Jakob, Trevor and Asher to come back to the warehouse but they respond that they are fine and decided to stay a bit longer to the festival, enjoying the animations.

“Bring some sweet alcohol then,” is all Aleks says to them, but they just laugh at him.

The mahjong trio arrives near the car where Joe is playing some sweet tune and they just drive away nicely. This went way better than expected !

Back to the warehouse, they find James laying in money, rubbing it on him, happy and laughing like a madman. They also find a Vespa next to him, he stole it to come back and the vision of James in a panda onesie on a vespa holding briefcases against him is… Brett runs to his desk to get his camera, he wants James to go on that Vespa again so he can frame that picture on the wall forever.

The night went well, and they are happy for once that nothing went wrong. Well, until Aleks took some Sake out of his clothes that he stole in the restaurant’s kitchen. He drinks and the others take little glasses of the alcohol to cheer, but then James thinks it’s a good idea to use the confetti cannons he bought some days before and turns it in Aleks’ direction. The blast isn’t loud but the items collide with Aleks’ chin.

They all laugh but Aleks who feels a bit dizzy for a second before grabbing the other confetti cannon and chasing James around the warehouse. The chase goes in the street, and James screams like a turkey, and Brett films it all.

The other car comes back then and has to stop to not hit the two idiots running after each other. A window opens and a sarcastic “Oh god” is heard. Aleks turns his head so fast he almost snaps it.

“Aaron ?! What the fuck ?!”

“Hey guys, I’m bringing food for once, don’t shoot me please.”

That night might be one of the best they had since a long time, long live China Town.


End file.
